This application is for support of the convening and conduct of a Symposium and Workshop on experimental animal models and their applications to caries research. The importance of such a meeting is indicated by the need for clarification of the state-of-the-art concerning animal models in caries research and for dissemination of such information to both present and prospective experimental cariologists. The Symposium and Workshop format is proposed as the method for addressing these general objectives. Acknowledged authorities on various topics of interest will be invited to participate in this meeting by presentation of formal talks and papers and by participation in the discussions of the meeting. In addition, a small group of the participants will be invited to participate further in a Workshop session which will attempt to summarize and crystallize current thinking with respect to the topics deliberated upon during the Symposium. Among the topics for specific discussion during the Symposium will be a historical review of animal models of human diseases and specifically the history of their use in study of dental caries, impact of regulatory agencies and groups on animal experimentation, care of caries test animal models prior to experimentation, evaluation of the microbiological status of animals, husbandry during experiments, characteristics and applications of specific animal models in study of caries, experimental strategies and objectives, lesion and plaque scoring, cariogenic flora and infection, animal diet composition and regulation of feeding, comparative salivary composition of animal models, special techniques in animal model caries experiments, and anticaries agent testing. The Workshop session will not only attempt summary of the "state-of-the-science" but will address the issues of 1) relevance of animal models to human caries and its control, 2) summary of pitfalls in study of caries using experimental animals, and 3) directions for future research and identification of important problems. The proceedings of the Symposium and Workshop will be rapidly published and widely distributed to the most relevant scientific community.